Swim For Haiti - A Misha Collins Story
by Crow1616
Summary: Katy has worked so hard to make a "swim for Haiti" and then donate money to Random Acts, But one day Misha Collins shows up at the door.
1. What am I doing?

A/N

This is my fantasy about meeting the most awesome person in the world! Leave comments if you want to, but please do not hate on my writhing. English is not my first language.

This day was just like every other day. I went to work and cared for my patients, switched place with my partner and drove the last part of the day. Being a paramedic was everything I ever wanted, and I was good at my job. I cared for people and I had trained my eyes to notice the smallest things. And this small things could give us a clue what was wrong with the patient. After my shift ended I was tired like always. I took a shower at the hospital changed in to normal clothes and took the bus home. I could drive, I just didn't feel like it when the bus went straight by my house and my neighbor was the store.

I went off the bus and headed for the store. It was closed, but the owner of the store was a good friend, so I had a set of keys. So I stepped inside the door at took the bags on the counter and brought them outside before closing up again. I lived in a small town with 7 000 people spread out over a big area. I kinda lived in the senter of all rednecks. The big city and my job where 30 minutes away, so this little shop was all we had here. And it closed at 3:30 pm when school was over so that the owner could take care of his young ones.

Once I came inside the door of my NOT so charming apartment. I threw myself on the couch and stretched. I stretched so hard that I blacked out for a second. It felt good. I laid there for a few minutes just thinking about stuff before I got up and made a salad. The apartment was very small, but it was enough for me. I had a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen combined with the living room all with white walls. I'm the kind of person that loves salad, but only if it has dressing in it. Oh God that was good.

Later I did my normal ritual in the afternoon. Washed the dishes and cleaned the bathroom then the bedroom. I liked it clean, and it made it easier to think. I went over to the calendar and looked. One more day, only one. It was Thursday, and on Saturday, the thing I had worked so hard for the past 6 months would finally become reality.

6 months ago I had watched this movie Karla. It was a horrible movie about some sick twisted wife beater that also was a fucking rapist and killer. And I found the part of this wife beater so well preformed that I looked the actor up on the internet. After stalking the man or Misha Collins for a few hours I found out that he acted in supernatural. I had only seen the show a few times, but now I would start watching it regularly. I stalked some more and found this website called Random Acts. After reading everything on the site I thought. ' Why not have a "swim for Haiti" here' And after that I did everything I could to make it come real. All the money would go to Random Acts and after that I would probably go on with my life. But I really wanted to make a difference, even if it was just a small one. So I handed out flyers and got sponsors. After 6 months we had made the deal. For every 100 meters someone swam the sponsors would give us 10$ combined. This made me really happy. I just hoped there would be a lot of people swimming. I got to bed early and took one of my sleeping pills. After that I just faded away, drifting in to the world of dreams.

I woke up and saw the sun outside my window. I knew I had the day of, so I closed the curtains and went back to bed, but no luck. I couldn't sleep thinking about "Swimming for Haiti" What if no one showed up? What if something went wrong? Maybe the pool was empty when I showed up? All of these weird thoughts entered my head, and I just laid there thinking about stuff for a while. Then I decided it was time to get up. So I got dressed. Black clothing as always, some spiked earrings and a cool necklace. This had been my style sine I was 12 years old, so I wouldn't change. The only thing I had thought about, was where I had my Tattoos. Since it is not allowed to have visible tattoos while working as a paramedic. So on my chest I had a beautiful tattoo I saw every time I looked in the mirror naked. This tattoo said the words my mom said to me every day growing up. "You weren't put on this earth to be ordinary" I loved that part of me, the part that wanted to become something special. But I always knew I never would make it as anything big. But I felt special enough knowing that I saved lives for a living.

I called my mom and told her about my thoughts, and she told me NOT to think that way, and that I knew stuff like that never would happen. And I knew in my heart it was true. So I told my mom I loved her and hanged up. I didn't have any plans, so I would just lay on the couch the rest of the day watching TV.

I was the kind of person that was good with people. People trusted me for some reason, but I didn't trust people back. I didn't have a problem with trusting people. I just choose not to. I'd never have a boyfriend, since I never had been in love, and I had some friends, but I never contacted them. And don't think I am weird because of the whole "never in love" thing, I'm sure many 25 year olds never have been. And just to answer your other question. No, I was no virgin. That ship sailed a loooong ago. My friends and I where close, and they would come to me with their problems, and I would help them the best I could. That is why I always had a pillow and some bed covers ready. Because when someone came over it would be messy. I also keep some toilet paper near the couch. I case I had a female friend over, and she cried her eyes out, or if I had a male friend over that wanted to jerk of or something. I had seen it all before. Sometimes I even had friends that needed rebound sex to move on. And guess what? They showed up at my door then too. Not that I would mind. But we had to have a pretty good friendship if I were to say yes. But this is all bits and pieces of me, and I am telling you the story right? I mean, do you even know my name? Let's start at the beginning.

Hey. My name is Katy, but everyone just calls me Crow. I grew up 4 hour away from where I currently live, and I have a mom that supports me through everything. I have an older brother, but I barely see him, since he lives 6 hours away and work on a fishing boat ¾ of the year. I wanted to be a paramedic when I was 14 and now I am one. Yeey me, and all that. I live in my little piece of happiness even though it is ugly as fuck, but here I can be alone whenever I want to. I like being alone, I like being able to say yes or no if someone wants to come over. And like I said before, I am 25 years old, and kinda the slut in my group of friends. I don't see the problem with that, mostly because I've had sex with people to help them, not because I was drunk and found a dude. I am quiet usually, and very, very, very allergic to stupidity. My sarcasm gets so bad, that people tell me to leave the room. And yes, if I meet stupid people I will become sarcastic and mean, but I can't help it, GOD knows I've tried. I have black hair, and one eye bright blue, the other eye where green as grass. This was so unfair. So I usually put some lenses inn making both eyes green. I wasn't the thinnest woman you could find, but not the heaviest either. I had some curves. Like the ones in the 50s magazines With beautiful woman wearing bikinis. I had that body type, just smaller boobs.

It was suddenly 9pm before I heard loud banging on my door. I stood up thinking about whom it was, and why they would make so much nose. If the people living in the actual house heard this, I would totally lose my small place of happiness. I opened the door just standing there with wide eyes. What the fuck?


	2. I'm crazy

Outside stood my best friend Martin and looked at me. He had his eyes set on me and said he needed my body tonight. Martin and I were the bests of friends that liked to hook up once in a while if the other one was feeling bad. We didn't care about that stuff anymore. It was just sex, no lovey dovey feeling. Just us friends. I pointed to the couch and he sat down,

" what the actual fuck, Martin? Banging so loud? You could have called me, and it would be fine. What is wrong with you today" I said in a dark voice. He looked up at me with those wonderful green/blue eyes and smiled our smile. We had a special smile. "I don't know why I did that. I just needed you, my body aches. And it has been 2 months since the last time we hooked up. And my hand just can't do it the way that you do. Please, just for tonight?" " Of couse, but ONLY if you listen to me. Look, I don't want to be all tired tomorrow, So you will do the work tonight, okay?" "okay"

I took him with me to the shower, where I let him touch my body, but only with his tongue. I was joking about the tired part, and had a special surprise for him when he was finished in the shower. I was the one that would do all the heavy stuff tonight.

I took his hand and led him inside my bedroom. Then I stopped and turned around to see him standing there naked, and ready to play. But tonight I would play unfair. I pushed him over to the bed, and found my handcuffs. After 2 minutes of struggling Martin was finally unable to use his hands. I found my headset and a blindfold. I explained that this is something that I've wanted to do for some time now, and that you where the one perfect to do this to, since I knew him so well. He nodded and I put the blindfold on and the headset on his ears. Turning the volume up so he only feel me, but wouldn't hear me. I started to play with his penis in my mouth, enjoying the moans I heard. After a while I wanted to ride him, and come for myself. So I stated riding him. And riding him taking him deeper and deeper inside me. Utile I couldn't hold It longer. I Came and for a moment I saw stars . It was so good. Then it was my turn to really make him come, And I wanted him to come fast. So I used every trick I knew. And then within 5 minutes he came screaming some unknown girls name. We took a shower then I let Martin sleep on the couch. I went to bed with a big smile on my face. Then realized that Martin was worried when he came here. "Should we talk Martin" I yelled "No its fine now. Wow that was amazing!" "Yeah, I got my skills" after that we just fell asleep.

8 AM the morning after I jump up and run out to the kitchen. Put something I didn't know in my mouth and a bottle of water. I then packed my bags with my swimsuit, towel, some googles and then my makeup and other clothes. Then I woke Martin, kissed him on the forhead and gave him his 'morning after' tea, that was his ritual. And yelled bye as I left. I came to the swimming pool and saw that there there 100ds of people there. And it made me happy that there was 20 lanes. And two pools. We had discussed it already. People will be separated into 3 groups. Fast, medium and slow. Then they would swim while someone watched them and wrote down the number of turns they took. I came inside the hall and was so surprised that so many wanted to help me with this. I went to the microphone in the middle of the two pools I told them who I was, and how we would divide people into 3 groups. I then thanked them all for being here. " I want to thank all of you for coming out here and help me with this project. We can all make a difference, and that is what we are doing today. Again, thank you so much. So. ARE WE READY TO SWIM FOR HAITI?" I didn't know what else to say, standing in front of big groups wasn't my cup of tea. And Making speeches was even worse. But the crowd cheered and got in the pool. So did I. I was in the smallest group of them all, the fast swimmers. The other pool for the medium swimmers was, wow, Crowded. And the slow ones were right besides us. Some guy yelled swim, and it all started. After an hour or so people started to get up and leave. And I understood that, they had helped and I was happy. New people came in to the pool and started swimming. This was the whole day. I took a break midday, then got back in to the pool. I was so tired I couldn't see straight anymore. So when I finally hit the 10 000m marker. I got up and told the guys I would leave. The people there helping me would call me tomorrow with the number of money we had raised. I was so happy with this, so I went home. On my way to my car I saw new people coming to swim, so I guess the pool would be crowded all day.

Back home Martin had left and I was once again alone. Ahh, the wonderful feeling of being alone. You can walk around naked and ugly, and you never feel ashamed. So I striped down to my black matching underwear and walked around doing nothing. Then I heard the knock on the door. I figured it was Martin again, coming to ruin my peace. "come in" I yelled while looking through the refrigerator. I heard the door open, then close, then nothing. I went around the corner to see what Martin where doing, only to find a familiar face in my hallway. MICHA COLLINS! And I'm in my underwear.


End file.
